A Dream That Was Finally Caught: Improbable but not Impossible
by Spectacularpooh
Summary: A short story based on a dream a had a few nights ago.. one that the people in this story with their actual characters would know why i made this a story.


A month before the eventual artist meetup in Texas, a hedgehog in the city of Philadelphia looks to make a years long dream of meeting the friends he has been communicating and being great friends with for years. This is how it finally happened.

Pooh The Hedgehog looks at the ceiling while he is laying down with his hands behind his head, thinking deep as he only checks his twitter once every hour. He thinks to himself: I haven't forgotten about that promise that i made to a few people that i'd would want to see them and really have them show me around their favorite places, But its always the financial issue and then there is actually planning to always have a way of creeping up and intimidating me not on a physical and mental level but on a financial level, i'm always wondering if i can have enough money not just for the trip but a place to even stay for a few days. I haven't given up hope guys, but i don't want it to wait till its far too late,till we grow old and eventually move on from all of this.

While Pooh has those deep thoughts in his head, he checks his twitter again to see that 4 other artists are going to attend it come the following month: Usagi The Cat, Bolt the Echidna, Amani The Mermaid and Lex the Bunny. This puts a huge smile on Pooh's face since Usagi,Bolt,Amani,Eclipse and Chiyo are the huge influences to him,especially on the level of working hard and just constantly never wavering to adversity. While he rarely talks to Lex along with the other friends of the 5 such as Soar or Kelly who are also going, he has always kept up with their content of artwork along with their personality as people which led to respect from him. He more or less stayed out of their way and only helped when it was needed.

Hearing the news of them going, while he was extremely happy for them going .. he was bitter at himself wishing he could really see them as he locked his phone and had his hand over his face, he always imagined it being a nice spot to talk, chat and being able to know so much more about the people and artists he admire along with watching a very cool movie or anime while even checking out the merchandise they personally created. While he isn't an artist himself, he loves seeing them draw just to see how they make their magic happen. He then stops thinking to hard about it and just heads to sleep.

Next day as he wakes up he receives a text message on his phone.. he unlocks his phone and looks at who sent the message and what it says. "Mom sent this, i have a feeling it'll be for her to get her something to drink again" he says softy. What he expected wasn't exactly the case.. if anything he thought it was a dream that he was reading it! The message said:

"Pooh my dear, while i never really understand why you don't want to hop off that computer of yours.. i did read one thing on your computer while you was gone working out, i read the conversation between you and these people on the internet that you consider friends. it seemed that they really want to see you show up to this meetup of theirs and you want to go as well, while it will take some planning and money to get there along with it being hot as hell. If you are that content on seeing these people, I can get you ready for next month but you better make damn sure that you have the best kind of fun possible, do as they say and do not get lost over there.. Love, Mom"

"Is this for real?" Pooh sadly loudly as he sat up out of his bed and slapped himself in the face. "this words are not disappearing, W..T..F" as he read it again. he put his right hand over his mouth and didn't say anything for 10 minutes. Then after that he had a big smile on his face and laughed, he couldn't believe that in 1 month from now his dream of seeing these amazing people can really be a reality.

Now we skip to the day of the meetup, Pooh landed safely from Philly to Dallas,Texas along with finding a nice hotel to stay in for 3 days, with the meetup being the 2nd day into the hotel. Pooh waking up from the hotel bed, looked at the ceiling for a while thinking: "its finally here, the time has arrived.. how will I react? I know they will react with pure happiness since I only told 1 person i was coming and that was Eclipse. I want it to be just as much of a surprise with me showing up." Pooh then got himself ready with his phone and earphones after he finished eating, he took his phone and sent a text message to Eclipse telling him he is outside the hotel door. Eclipse a couple minutes in pulls up with his Lexus Car showing his small sheep dangling from the rear view mirror, he cracked a smile and said "GET OVER HERE!" with his Scorpion esc impersonation. Pooh quickly got in the passenger seat and immediately shook hands and gave a hug, Pooh said while they were still in embrace "My dream scenarios didn't imagine me riding in a damn good car!" Eclipse laughed and said "Lets go, My car won't be the last thing you'll be complimenting" they then stopped hugging and Pooh relaxed in the car while Eclipse turned on Dreams of an absolution, they nodded to the beats and lyrics of the song. It didn't stop playing until they reached the building of the meetup.

Eclipse asked Pooh "are you nervous? this is your first time here and a lot of people you have talked with besides me are here" Pooh nodded and replied "well yeah, who wouldn't be? i honestly don't know how I am going to react once that door opens and i see them, But i'm ready to go." Eclipse and Pooh then head out of the car and walked inside the building.. he sees all the people that attended to come are there, doing different activities such as signing each others merch,eating pizza, cracking jokes, showcasing their art skills live. while they have no idea who walked in the door until Eclipse with a shout says: "YO, GUESS WHO MADE IT TO THEIR FIRST MEETUP!?" Everyone stopped and looked in the direction of Pooh and Eclipse.. Eclipse steps aside as Pooh walks further up to the people showing that its really him. Pooh didn't say a word but he did wave hello, everyone said hello to him, they stopped what they were doing and went to greet him.. but while it they were close to him, tears started streaming from his face.. Everyone wondered what was wrong with him.

Bolt the Echidna being the one to ask "what's wrong man? why are you crying?" Pooh trying to hold further tears back so he could speak replies with "I thought this would never be a thing, There was so many times believed that i wouldn't be here.. all i have done for years on end is talk and communicate with all of you, taken your advice and help you when you helped me when i was bullied or when i was in depression. Right now this is really real, this was supposed to be impossible but its not! I really am really looking at you Bolt, Usagi, Eclipse, Chiyo, Soar, Lex, Kelly, Amani. Im extremely happy that i get to see you all!"

As Pooh gave his speech and said his heartfelt words. everyone kept walking up to him and each gave him a big hug, really giving him the warm welcome along with giving him pizza to eat and chatting.. Before everything ended for the day.. Pooh received a gift from each of them. those gifts being buttons of their own fan character a sketch of himself with each style being different along with the poses. Eclipse drove Pooh back to his back to the hotel after he gave one final hug to all of them for the amazing time he had with them, he gave him one final hug as well.. Pooh spent his final night in the hotel before taking the plane back home, as he looked out the windows, he gave a bright smile.. under his breath saying "thank you before shedding a few more tears" He will never forget this amazing day..

This was my personal dream written in Sonic story fully aware that the Sonic Artist Meetup isn't until 2020 but this was something i had to get out. i finished the story at 4:44am To the people featured, even if we rarely speak or if we speak a lot.. know that i fully support you and i'm so happy that you are friends with each other. I love all of you, thank you if you have read this entire thing.

Characters: Pooh the Hedgehog belongs to me

Eclipse The Hedgehog belongs to Cristoaster

Kelly The Cat belongs to JovialNights

Amani The Mermaid belongs to MobianReptile

Lex The Bunny belongs to ExCitoStudios

Chiyo The Bunny belongs to Pyonsukis

Usagi The Cat belongs to MaskedWerecat

Bolt The Echidna belongs to ThatBlueBolt

Soar The Hedgehog belongs to Mutekitten


End file.
